Need a hand?
by TwistedXmo
Summary: After Courtney leaves Duncan with a sprained ankle, a goth girl decides to help Duncan. As Duncan shares some feelings he has never thought of her before. GwenxDuncan [[Should I make more of these?]
1. Off Camera's

**This is Episode 28:Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island**

**After when Courtney leaves Duncan alone.**

**Duncan's P:O:V**

* * *

Sitting back hearing the frogs bye lake, crashing my ears. Seeing Noah running like a little girl after I ripped his shorts off of hem while sitting down,thinking im just like a dead man.. sitting here while everybody else is getting a chance to win a million big one's. What was Courtney's deal anyways? I risked my life fighting a big alligator for us. Or so I think. Was Courtney even gonna let me share half of a million dollars, or was she just using me, just to help her in this game. Courtney would threw me under the bus in a heartbeat I thought. Yeah I said I love that women after she left me with a broken ankle. Why did I say that, I mean come on she left me here just for the money. I watch that Dorky girl, The hot Stupid Blond and Home school (Beth, Lindsay and Ezekiel) Running past me.

I started throwing rocks at anyone who past my sight. I just wanted to take out my anger for what Courtney did to me. I knew Courtney plays hard ball, but I never thought she would turn her back on me, I felt something deep with Courtney but when she left me It soon faded away with my anger boiling up to the top of my head. Just then I saw someone running all alone, I looked down grabbing a rock beganning to throw it at this pale figure.

"Ouch!" The female shriek. It was Gwen, I don't know her last name cause I never really cared about her, but Me and her was the only ones who was welling to stand out for what we like to wear. Her hair is black with teal highlights in it. She was a tough player, she was like Courtney, Gwen was quiet but played this game just like Courtney. Me and her talked for a little bit on that on challenge with the crazy massacre guy on the loose. But I tricked her into running off getting water all alone by her self. The only person im looking out for the game is me...I did look out for Courtney... but now she's on her own.

"Jerk" She walked past me while kicking sand in my face making my eyes hurt like hell.

"Hey no-one messes with me sister!" I reached out grabbing her tiny ankles making her fall to the ground she yelped as she hit the ground. I started making fun of her once seeing how much pain she was in, Pain for me is the best laughter, Just ask Harold. Gwen glared at me and pushed all her force into her hand making me fall to the ground with sand in my mouth.

"Your wasting my time stupid psycho." Snarled Gwen

"Then get lost mall goth!" I said pushing her off of me.

She made those huffs and got up. "You know I thought you was actually pretty cool till you became Courtney's _boy toy_."

"Boy toy?! Lady please, You should talk you stupi-" I was about to give her a insult till I sighed in defect looking down at my ankle "Just whatever man."

Gwen had a puzzled look on her face, "So, Does it hurt?" She walked closer to me still having her arms across her body.

"Does what hurt stupid?" I growled

"Your Ankle?" Narrowing her eyes down at it.

"What are you some doctor?!" I said rubbing it

"No but it does look sprained, Give me your hand."

"No way sister." I pushed her hands away from me as she tried reaching out.

"God your stubborn." She grabbed my hand pulling me up, I felt like those kids that didn't need help, but got it anyways.

"I don't need your help!" I barked

"I'm not helping im just.." She looked around finding any clues to help her.

"Walking with you, looking for the million dollars." She smiled looking down at the ground helping me walk having her arm around my body. "Shouldn't you be looking for the money anyways?" I said trying to get her to stop holding me. "The money can wait for 3 minutes." For me thinking she was like Courtney, I was way off. "Gwen.. Why are you even helping me?" I said being so lost.

"Cause you needed it, Even though you changed into a asshole since your with Courtney now, I know deep down your still Duncan. A asshole, with a tiny bit of niceness."

I brusted out laughing. "Babe, I have no niceness in me."

"Stop putting on this act, The shows almost over and everyone knows you have a big heart."

"Please, it was an act, for me acting like im a little bit nice, its called being a criminal Sweetheart."

"Blah blah blah, Whatever you smooth criminal, anyways where is Courtney bye the way?" Gwen said looking around for her. Why should I even tell this girl I don't even know her, She has no right knowing my business. But who cares its not like im ever gonna see this lady again.

"She's.. Looking for the money, after she left me their bye the lake."

"Ouch, Harsh." Gwen said

"Whatever like I can care less." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ah huh, Sure Duncan." Gwen started laughing, I never heard her laugh before, it was a cute soft laugh she had, wait what am I saying! Why was I thinking of her laugh.

"Duncan you got it way bad for Courtney. We all know it. And by we,I mean who ever watches this damn T.V show."

"Was it that obvious?" I whisper.

Gwen nodded. "Its okay, Even I couldn't have a straight face saying I didn't like Trent."

Just then I remember that Gwen and Trent has been dating.

"Oh yeah by the way, where is Elvis?"

"Looking in the forest."

"Yeah I doubt he is going to find it." I smirked knowing Izzy has it right now.. I think

"Oh well, I can care less about the money."

"Really?" I asked confused

"Yeah" smiled Gwen.

"Then what should you be happy about then?"

"Ah.. Maybe just being with Trent.. That was the best prize." Gwen Smiled as she looked into the sky.

"Goth girl is really a girl after all." I said laughing

"Shut it" She slapped my arm and we soon pulled up to trailer for the medical center.

"Excuses me miss?" Gwen said while still holding on to me.

"Yes?" the women said, she was in her mid 40's with black hair

"My friend, Duncan, sprained his ankle, can you help hem?"

"Of coarse Dear." The lady smiled and walked away to tell the doctor

"I'm not your friend." I said while Gwen was helping me sit down.

"Fine by me." Gwen sat next to me till the lady showed up with some needles.

"Oh shit." I whisper

"What?" Questioned Gwen

"I'm.. A little scared of needles." I softly said

"Your kidding me right!?" Gwen said yelling at me.

"Shut it Sister!" I said covering her mouth

"Duncan, you have piercing all over your face!" yelled Gwen

"Those aren't needles that don't go into my blood ok!"

The lady got closer to me and hurried and closed my eyes.

"Here." Gwen soon reached her hand out and I finally grabbed it, are hands hooked together into one, I opened my eyes seeing Gwen smiling at me "Its okay." I smiled back, but it soon faded away as the nurse pitch my skin on my ankle making it feel numb.

"Ok Dear your going to be ok, you got a sprained ankle and a big bug bite on that ankle lets why I have to give you a shot." The nurse said

"Sure sure whatever." I looked back at Gwen smiling at me.

"What?" I said looking at her

"You did it, do you need a sucker for being a good boy?" She laughed again and I couldn't help but join her laughter. Then we heard some guy clearing his throat, It was Trent, Gwen's Boyfriend. I looked down noticing we was still holding hands. I hurried and pushed her hands away as she hurried and jumped off the seat next to me.

"Trent!.. Hey." Gwen said as Trent got closer to us

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked looking confused at Gwen.

"I sprained my ankle and Gwen just helped me get here ok Elvis?" I glared at Trent. Something about Trent how he looked at me didn't seem like Trent, Mostly that guy is pretty chill, but it looks like he wants to start a fight with me. Trent grabbed Gwen's hand leading her outside the trailer. But Gwen soon stopped looking back at me

"Are you going to be ok Duncan?" She asked worried

"Don't worry Sweetheart, ill be fine." I winked and she turned back around walking to the door.

"Gwen?" I hurried and shouted before she left

"Yeah?" She turned around confused

"Thanks for being a friend." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me I saw her beautiful eyes _Twinkle __and her_ smile that lid up.

"Anytime." She turned around and left holding hands with Trent. Something in my stomach was making me mad about Trent, I never had feelings of a guy I really wanted to punch so bad, What was this feeling? Can it be jealously? I never was jealous of anyone so I couldn't tell what this feeling was. What does that I mean I like Gwen? It cant be, I like Courtney, Wait why should I even like that backstabber anyways I hurried and left the trailer running to find Courtney to give her a piece of my mind.


	2. After Total Drama Island

_**Since so many of you guy's wanted me to make more I deside to, hope you like it! :)**_

_Dear Dairy, July,24th , 2009, _

_I just found out that I'm going to be in Total drama Action, Season two. Am I happy? I have no idea. A million dollars is a lot of money I need, but yet, I cant stand this show. I hate the fine print, I really should have read it instead of signing it quick just to shut my little brother up. But now this is hell. Mixed with heaven, I have Trent, my boyfriend, wow does that feel good to write. My boyfriend (:_

_He's the first eye I laid eye's on when on the first episode, I mean, Duncan was first, but Duncan reminded me of my ex a whole lot. So when I saw a preppy pretty boy stare at me with those greens eyes. I couldn't help but blush. Ever since that I have been madly in love with Trent. Anyways Dairy I'm out. We get one day to rest till we enter season two, so I need all the rest I can get, so long Dairy and tell you if anything else happens._

_Love Gwen._

* * *

I shoved my dairy in my pillow cover. "Hope Heather doesn't find this again." I mutter to myself once leaving my dairy to go outside. I walked outside seeing Courtney getting dragged into the bus bye the crew that worked on this show. "This isn't fair! I belong on this show!" Courtney yelped. Till they shoved Courtney into the bus with all the other looser players. I seen her cursing up a storm in the bus till I saw the bus disappeared driving away. I notice Duncan was by the bus that left with his hands into his pockets. Looking a bit upset. I thought to myself if he's ok so I walked closer by him.

**Duncan's point of view;**

I stared at the ground, lost in thoughts, Should I be happy or sad? I was happy a little bit since that women left me with a sprained ankle for a million bones, but yet again, She was my Courtney, the only women that wishes to make a women just to beat her up,But yet at the same time, have feelings for her.

She's hot, no lie about that, but crazy at the same time. I was thinking of Courtney more deeply till someone touched my shoulder. "Duncan..." I heard that claim cool voice whisper giving me the chills up and down my spine. I feel goosebumps shifter all over my body, noticing who said my name.

"Yeah Gwen?" I asked feeling light headed.

"Are... you … ok?" She asked quietly.

I didn't respond, Cause I didn't even know the answer to that. I closed my eyes, wait I was thinking. I'm not soft. I felt angry at myself I barley know this girl and im showing her only my emotional self. What is my deal. I started walking away till I heard her chasing after me. She grabbed my arm and lets when I blew up.

"Let me go..." I snapped.

"Duncan are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," I pushed my shoulders making her let go of me..

"What the hell is her problem." I mutter to myself not knowing that she heard me and she did. I can tell my her voice.

"_My_ problem? What's your problem?! All I've done is try to help you!"She yelled while I was walking away. I was surprised she was yelling at me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"Help me?!" I exclaimed, turning to face her "Stop treating me like like a child!"

"I am doing nothing but helping you! When all I'm doing is caring about you!" She walked up closer to me.

"I don't need to be taken care of," I said quietly.

"I know you don't need it and I wasn't calling you incapable. I was helping you because _I_ was worried and because _I_ wanted to." Gwen said, Finally calm now looking at me while I was staring at the ground. She notice I wasn't looking at her. She huffed in frustration and looked at me as I was trying to avoid her eyes. I glanced at her, Her eyes almost sad. looking back down.

"Why are we fighting?" She said.

I looked back up at Gwen, my face holding the emotion she wished I could show.

"I don't know,Cause I keep starting fights?" I sighed.

"And I keep egging you on." Gwen said

She nodded and took my hand in hers. We Just looking at one another, and just blinking, smiling, tiny smile, making my heart jump and thud and then drop into my stomach.

I knew I felt something with Gwen ever since that day she helped me with my sprained ankle, Yet I don't know what this feeling means. Gwen has been trying to be a friend while I had been pushing her away. I don't understand why though.

I let her go, with wide eyes once hearing that voice that has been annoying me for hours.

"Gwen!" Cried Trent

Gwen face for a second also sounding annoyed and turned around seeing Trent.

"Yeah Babe?" She asked.

"Chris wants us to meet him bye the camp fire." He looked at me also, telling me and Gwen this news. I nodded and walked be hide Gwen and Trent walking hand in hand. And Sat down by D.J. We saw Chris walk in laughing.

"Welcome Actors and Actress." We all moaned and saw his smile fade.

"Find then don't want a million dollars... leave!" He smiled once again.

We all looked around staring at each other if one of us was going to leave. No-one did though.

"That's what I thought." He said clapping at himself.

"Just tell us what you want Chris." Heather sounding mad.

"Just want to tell you guy's have fun in one day cause once it's over you'll be in hell!" He laughed evilly. I rolled my eyes and heard someone yell "Cut!" I saw the camera man finally shut off his camera and left with Chris. I saw every one else leave and I was sitting their staring at the fire.. alone.

This place brings out so much memories. Courtney leaving. I remember before she left her and I was staring at one another, deeply. I just hurts knowing I fell for her tricks and lie. I felt blind not knowing what a true C.I.T was. I got up leaving this place and started walking around in the woods. It was maybe around midnight, everyone was asleep. I pulled out my lighter and started to burn things. But then I saw thing pale shape, sitting down in the meadow. I wonder what was it. I started walking closer to the figure and saw a girl with a purple tank top on with black shirts sitting down with a notepad down looking at the darkness of the woods. That girl.. was Gwen.

**Gwen's Point of View.**

* * *

_Dear Dairy, July,25th , 2009,_

_Sorry dairy I thought I wasn't going to write in this for a while, but its around midnight and I just needed to tell someone about this anger I was feeling. So after I was done writing to you. I see Duncan, Dairy he looked crushed, I think he was maybe even heart broken. So I tried to comforter him._

_But he is so head strong and started fighting with me. I now im like that but Duncan just.. AHH!! He so … I don't even know how to say it, He can be such a jerk but deep down. He's really nice... Stop thinking about him Gwen or your to get mad again. Anyways After that Trent and me had dinner together, real food this time and had a blast. As we was eating I saw Duncan in the corner of my eye walking alone. I was thinking of going to talk to him but I knew that we would start fighting. Gosh why does he always push me away!? I always try to be nice to him but once I do, he'll think of something to make me mad and walk away... WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT HIM AGAIN!!! Arrggge! Dairy get him out of my head! It's like me and Dunca- _

* * *

"Hey Sunshine." I heard someone speak. I turned around and saw him. I hurried and turned back around shutting my dairy and locking it. Trent got me a lock so no- one can never looked into my dairy again, it was so sweet of him to do that.

"Hey." I said brushing the hair out of my face breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Duncan sat down next to me in the middle of the meadow.

"Yeah.. you just scared me a little." I pushed my dairy a little father away from Duncan so he wouldn't notice was I was doing. I heard Duncan let out a soft chuckle. I looked the corner of my eye seeing Duncan smile thinly at me. There it is I said to my self. My Duncan is here. Wait I didn't mean my Duncan. I mean Duncan, the normal one is here.

I curled my knees up to my chest and hid my face behind them. Why did I call him my Duncan?

"So..." Duncan Began. I didn't look back at up at him though.

"What." I mumbled into my knees.

"Dono' Just trying to say something instead of hearing nothing out of us." Duncan said.

"Silence is somewhat good I think." I said lifted my head up looking at him.

"Not for me it isn't."

"Cause you consume the brain of a five year old." I said with a little laugh.

Duncan smile grew into a smirk. "You call that a laugh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You're afraid to laugh,"

"Am not!" I barked.

"Sure sure." Duncan rolled his eye's and looked back at him with a devil grin.

"Duncan.." I asked slowly and once I finished his name lets when I saw Duncan poking my waist.

That's when I started laughing. I soon heard Duncan's laugh entering mine also.

I Just realized how Duncan was on top of me. My laughed was still going on but my fear was getting bigger. So I playfully pushed Duncan off of me and jumped up.

"Ha-ha I win.." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Sure did.." Duncan got up and brushed his shoulders off.

I hurried and grabbed my dairy and seen Duncan looking at it.

"Oh was you writing dirty stuff about Trent?" Duncan said mocking me.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Oh totally. Like that one time in the confessional booth, even on your bed.. Oh it was-"

Just then I seen Duncan cover his ears "Make it stop!" He yelled.

I laughed really hard and saw Duncan take his hands off his ears. With a glad smile.  
"That's the laugh I wanted to hear." I soon slowly started stop laughing once I heard Duncan say that.

"Well im going to go to bed." I said looking into the woods. I looked at Duncan with the corner of my eye.

"Eh Same, Lets dip." He nodded and we soon walked out of the woods into the cabins.

"Well night." I let out a quick wave as Duncan was at the girls cabins waiting for me to go in.

"Night." Duncan said with a small grin and turned around walking back to the guy's.

I entered hearing Heathers loud snoring and grunted. "Great" I whisper and smile into bed holding on to my dairy while falling fast asleep.

**Next day, Duncan's Point of View.**

I woke up bye the horrible stink of Owen's morning ticking time bombs. "Sorry." Owen said laughing. I rolled my eyes and left the trailer with all the other guy's. I saw Geoff and Bridgette making out, and Gwen drawling outside.

"Why are you guy's up early?" Gwen asked all of us

"Owen's butt bombs." I said half asleep.

"Ooh.. Sorry." Gwen said with a little laugh. Trent laid his head on Gwen's shoulders falling asleep while she was still drawling.

"Campers wake up!" Chris enter yelling at the top of his lungs.

"It's ex campers!" Harold yelled.

"Whatever," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Can you stop yelling." Beth enter outside with us rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry I well." he began. We all smiled. "Next time I'll have a bullhorn." I moaned

"Should have guess." Gwen said.

"We have bulls here!?" Lindsay eek happy.

"Idiot." Gwen said looking at Lindsay I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Any who! You guys get on the bus and I'll see you guys on set!" We all stared at Chris confused.

"Now!" He yelled and we all jumped up running into the bus.

**After Episode 1 - Monster Cash**

"Eh im so tried." I said laying on my bed. "Agree." Said Trent. Owen grunted in pain "My tummy hurts." I rolled my eyes. "Hey Harold do you want to rub Owen stomach to make him feel better?" Harold did his gosh ew gross act. I got up. "Im going to get something to eat." "Count me out" Owen said just about to get sick. I laughed a little. And walked out till someone called be-hide me. "Aye Duncan wait up." I turned around seeing Trent getting out of bed. I waited for him and soon started walking with him.

We didn't say anything that much till we enter the kitchen. "Chef better have some good food here." I said while digging into his fridge. "Yeah, Gwen needs real food instead of this.." I rolled my eyes. "Dude, we all need real food, not just Gwen." "But Gwen's need it most, I never want her to get sick., She so prefect..." Trent went on and all about her while we was eating and saw Gwen enter the kitchen,

I grinned. "Speaking of the witch."

"Shut it Punk." Laughed Gwen.

"Gwen!" Trent said turning around seeing her.

"Hi Trent.." She said and gave him a quick peck. "So what are you to looser's doing up still?"

"Looser? Gwen I'm not a looser." Trent said upset.

Me and Gwen both rolled are eyes.

"Eh just serving to death like always..you?" I asked looking at her.

"Same" She said grabbing my sandwich stealing a bite. Me and Gwen soon started talking about the monster and Owen eating all the fake food laughing. "It really isn't that funny Owen could have gotten really really sick and got thrown out of the game."

"If anyone could throw him out." Me and Gwen said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing. Trent was not amused.

It was quite then. Trent looked at the clock as me and Gwen was looking at Trent.

"Gwen its getting late you should be getting to bed." Trent order while standing up.

"Trent you're not my mother." Gwen said sounding annoyed with her hand place on her chin.

"Seriously Dude." I added on with Gwen

"But I want you to get enough sleep for tonight." Trent grabbed Gwen's hand pulling her out of the chair. "I guess I have to go to sleep, Night Duncan." Gwen said frowning a little.

"Night Sweethea- I mean Gwen." I shook my head and she smile at me as she was getting pulled out of the kitchen. I seen threw the window her and Trent bickering at each other, I don't blame her. That Trent was like bossing her around like some pet. What is Trent deals anyways. I really wanted to punch the dude, more then I wanted to punch Harold, Even though Harold got Courtney booted out of the game, something about Trent wanted me to hurt him. Dont know why though, I walked back into the trailer with everyone asleep. I saw Trent still awake in bed with a frown.

"Duncan.." Trent said looking at me.

"Huh?" I answered.

"Was I being bossy to Gwen?"

"Yep." I said getting in my bed.

"You couldn't even lie for a second?" Trent saying annoyed

"Don't plan on to Elvis." I smirked and fell fast asleep

* * *

**Please R&R I need to know how it is!? **

**Love TwistedXmo**

* * *


	3. Alien Resurr Hot Dream's

_I was in the grassy feild again hearing the summer breeze flowing in my ears ringing till I felt two strong arms draped around my body. It scared me at first not noticing this wasn't the soft gentle arms that always used to hold me. I looked down seeing those arms. Black Long sleeved shirt crushing my stomach and soon turned me around facing him._

"_What Are you.." I slowly said._

_Duncan rushed me into the ground with full force not giving in. He had this sexual look, I never seen before glaring down at my chest._

"_Sweetheart, We're all alone.." He began looking back into my eye's._

"_As if Duncan!, Stop it!" I yelled trying to push Duncan off of me but I was still suck in the same place._

"_Don't waste your energy on that, Save it more for.." He looked around and up into the sky and followed down to my eyes once again. "Us." Duncan was soon a inch away from my lips till I heard a loud bullhorn._

Gasped loudly and sat up, scanning my surroundings. Seeing the trailer, with all the girls. It was dusk. And then I heard _my_ heart, thumping… alone. And she felt miserable, but I kept it inside, so things wouldn't explode. "Wake up call!!" I jumped and cried a little bit. I looked around if anyone heard me and everyone was still asleep. Stupid Chris. I grunted and hit my wall, next to my bed. and made a bigger noise.

"You ok Girl?" LeShawna said rubbing her eyes getting out of bed.

"Stupid Wanna be famous guy Chris scared me." I said glaring at the window seeing his Cheesy smile.

Just then I heard Bridgette laugh. "Gwen, is actually scared for once?"

I rolled my eye while smiling. "Wow Bridgette can actually talk this season.. Well if Geoff isn't sucking her lips out."

LeShawna soon joined my laugh and we high five each other. I just then saw Bridgette Blush.

"Sue me.. I actually have my first boyfriend." Me and LeShawna soon make are oh's and awe.

I got up and started getting my clothes on. Beth looked at me with a eye brow raised.

"What?" I snapped.

She gasped. "I was just wondering if you was ok?" I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"You're like sweating way bad." Beth said. Just then I felt the sweat roll down my face. I look in the mirror looking im super drained. "Girl who was you having a wet dream of?!" LeShawna laughed slapping my back. "Ewww." I heard her feeling my moist back. "It.. was just hot last night.." I lied.

I ran to the sink in the trailer and let the ice cold water hit my face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" LeShawna asked worried.

Why was I having a "Hot" Dream about..Duncan?! I mean come on, sure he is good looking but ew. But those teal eyes and his long eyelashes, I mean ew!!

"I'm perfectly fine." I smiled, knowing to myself I wasn't.

"That's why your skin is as white as toilet paper and your emo cuts are all over your legs." Laughed Heather.

"I got those cuts from the tree branches searching for the million dollars bitch. And where I lived I didn't go tanning like a fucking Malibu barbie like you getting your ass cheeks spray tan!" I barked back at Heather.

"And Your should be proud of yourself for not winning a dime and looking like a stupid white tampon" Heather walked out the trailer, laughing, as I was about to tackle her but The rest of the girls was holding me back.

"I don't even care if I get kicked of this show, I'm kicking her ass! Let me go!" I was trying to break threw but I heard all the girls telling me. "Its not worth it." Oh seeing Heather bleeding with cuts all over her body would be worth it.

I stomped outside still feeling a little mad about Heather And I saw the rest of the guy's getting out of the trailer half asleep to, rubbing their eye's feeling dazed.

"Sleep good Beautiful?" Trent said smiling while handed me a muffin. I started to blush a little I just can feel that red burning under my eyes.

"Actually yes, thanks." I knew I should feel bad lying to Trent about that, But what was I going to say, _"Well I had a dream where Duncan wanted to seduced me, And I woke up in a sweat." _I smiled and grabbed the muffin and kissed his cheek. I saw his face frown at me and he grabbed my hands looking into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry about last night, I didn't mean to be controlling, I just.. care about you."

"It's cool Trent, Don't sweat it." I smiled thiny and laughed a little,at my own joke. Since I was sweating it way bad this morning. Trent was confused by my laugh and looked the other way. I stared walking and notice Duncan rubbing his eyes having that pissed off sunshine look he always haves in the morning.

"Hey dork," I said walking be-hide him.

".... Wow!" He said shook, looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Damn you scared me, I'm still half asleep." He said while rubbing his left eye.

"Sorry" I tried not to laughed but it slipped out.

I saw Duncan face get mad. I hurried and shut myself up and handed my muffin in front of our faces.

"Muffin?" I asked sweetly, so Duncan wouldn't beat me up right then and there.

"Thanks Doll." Duncan smiled and grabbed my muffin and took a bite. Just then I heard Trent.

"Duncan give Gwen back her muffin!" Me and Duncan eye's widen.

I hurried and stood in front of those two guys about to fight.

"Trent! I gave Duncan the muffin.." I said putting my hands on Trent's Chest.

"Chill Elvis Its a Fucking Muffin, Get over it." Duncan turned back around and started walking to the lunchroom in the tent.

I looked at Trent and shook my head. "What's your deal?" I asked.

"Sorry Gwen...I'm just I don't know, Whats up with you and Duncan?"

My eye's Widen. "What about us? We talk about once in a while?"

Trent faked a smile and said ok and we both walked into the tent with everyone else, I put up a tray and stood be hide Duncan waiting for the food. It almost took forever. Cause Bridgette and Geoff was making out in the line. "Keep the line moving love birds!" Duncan yelled at both of them. Hitting Geoff lightly. I rolled my eye's its not even cute when couples make out . I think Couples making out in public is gross. Seriously gross. Me and Trent never made out once yet since we only been dating for less then a week.

"Forgot how hungry I got eating on Chris's wreck schedule." Duncan said while Chef gave him. "Egg's and beacon." Or that's what Chef told us. Look like more of squishy banana's with dead bugs on it.

"I know!, Got to the point where I killed for Chefs disgusting food!" I began while walking to Chef I pulled a sweet smile and commented "No offense Chef." He looked like he was going to kill me.

"None taking." And purposely threw my so called "Food" onto the ground. I widen in fear and walked to Duncan.

"You can have my burnt toast big mouth." Duncan said laughing with that smirk of his.

"Judging by that gut, I thought you'd be all over the extra crabs." I said pointing down to his stomach.

Just then I heard Duncan's cocky laugh ringing into my ears. "Nice" He said trying to catch his breath.

"You can have my toast Gwen.." Trent said. I was still staring at Duncan while smiling till Duncan hit my arm pointing at Trent. I hurried and shook my head. And smiled once again.

"Thanks, But I cant take _Enemies_ toast." I said looking at Trent with a smile. Obviously Trent doesn't understand what the word meaning sarcastic means. He started getting, As Duncan's says _But hurt_

"Enemies?! Where not enemies!" Trent whined looking at me with those big eyes. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Duncan

"In this game, Where all enemies!" Duncan said while laughing at Trent.

"Except for me and Gwen, I'll always have her back... no mater what..." Trent said smiling at me.

Oh my gosh I felt like those preppy girls like Katie and Sadie and wanted to say eek! And just kissed Trent, but as my self convinces, I just smiled at Trent with a slightest blush.

"Right back at yeah babe." I said pointing at Trent.

"I'll remind you two of that when the money is being givedy up." Duncan rolled his eyes with a smirk walking to the tables. It just had to be Duncan breaking the cute moments with me and Trent. I couldn't help but just grin at Duncan for being a ass, while Trent glared at Duncan for being a ass. That's Duncan, that's who he is, get over it ha-ha.

We sat down as I stared at my burnt toast. "Not Hungry Gwen?" Trent asked kindly. "Eh." I said pushing the food away from me, rubbing my four head. "Had this bad dream." I began. In the corner of my eye I looked at Duncan while he was looking at me confused.

"What was it about Dear?" Trent said rubbing my back.

"Ehh.." I was taken when Trent called me … Dear?

I looked at Duncan confused , it's like he read my mind and looked at Trent and began. "Ah Dear?" Duncan asked. Trent nodded smiling. "Since you call your girl Princess, I wanna call something to my Gwen." My Eye's widen with a glare and Duncan started laughing.

**Duncan Point's of View;**

Dear? My head was mixed up hitting me dead hard in my though. Dear? Really. And Why? Cause I call Court, Princess? Wow That just screams pathetic.

"What?" Trent Asked confused.

"Listen Pretty boy, I have a reason to call Courtney, Princess, She's suck up, greedy, and wines 24/7, So Why call Gwen Dear? Maybe she has hairy legs like a dear, and has horrible breath like one, but come on." I wiped my eye laughing to hard and then I felt someone kick me from underneath the table and hurried and grabbed the leg that kicked me. I looked down seeing Gwen's leg. She tried pulling back but I started laughing a little.

"Let's see if im right about one thing." I Whispered so only me and Gwen can hear, I smirked brushing my hand against her leg going more up, and felt a soft smooth leg. I looked up at her flushed in red. "Duncan!" She cried and I hurried and let go before Trent looked at me. "What?" I asked looking at Trent confused. "You ok Gwen?" Trent asked looking at her. She just glared at me and rolled her eyes. "Just forget about it." She mutter and folded her arms across her chest.

"Welcome to day two, of.. Total...Drama...Action!" Chris said joined us.

"Are you going to do that every time?" I complained

"Yes, Yes I well." He stated smiling.

"Alright then" I shrugged my shoulders and looked down as he began his stupid rant's. But then I heard one word to get my full attention.. Alien. I smiled once I heard that. He began going on and once he was finished I smiled "Sorry looser, but no one knows alien movies, the way I do!" I said pointed at me. "The more abserk, the better." I had my eyes closed till I heard a deep dark voice quoting my favorite movie.

"I'm going to blend up those no good aliens and have them for breakfast!"

I reopened my eyes seeing Gwen quoting that and I smiled like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Dude!? Alien Chucks is my favorite Alien movie of all time!"

"Me too! I seen it 27 times!" I seen Gwen's face glowing like never before.

"57" I smirked looking at her. She had this somewhat devilish look on her face, it was shorta hot.

"You'll be tough to beat, but I have my lucky charm." she looked away at me and smiled.

I couldn't help seeing her being so.. Sneaky. Her eyes was a mystery to me. I didn't understand her eye color. First I thought they was black, Now they look dark blue. My mind was on a trip looking at her till I heard a annoying voice.

"I like that movie where the aliens take over the government, Take me to your leader!" Trent made those stupid noises. I remembered I watched that movie once with my older brothers, and left, less then ten minutes it was plan stupid, no blood, everything was fake and the actors was played by the pop stars. I brusted out laughing. "Ha-Ha Dude, your so going down."

"It was a good movie.. Right..? Gwen..?" He looked at Gwen with those stupid pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"Ah.." Gwen began and looked the other way. "This is kinda awkward."

I snicked under my breath while Gwen kicked me once again under the table.

"Ouch!" I moaned.

***2 Hours Later (On Set)***

"Gosh why is everyone following us!?" I yelled at Gwen while she as walking in front of me.

"Us?" Gwen giggled and looked back at me and placed her hands on her hips. "You're the one following me!" My eyes widen while she said that.

"Please, like I need your help!" I started walking in front of her till I heard some sick gross sucking noise.

"Gwen come here," I whisper.

"What" She said annoyed.

"Come here" I hissed.

"Fine!"

She walked closer to me and then I hurried and grabbed her tiny waist, pushing her in front of me. "What the !" Gwen yelled. I couldn't help but laugh and ran back with the others. Gwen soon ran back scared to death, Gwen was just about to curse up a storm at me till we heard a fart, coming from no other then Owen. He cheered knowing his but still can work in progress after knowing what happen yesterday.

"What is that?!" Trent said being creeped out.

We all looked over at Beth thinking it was her.

"Ever Since I got my braces off, I don't do that sound anymore!" She pleaded

"Chris?! Is that you!?" LeShawna said looking around to find him.

I looked the corner of the wall and felt someone really closed to me, Gwen.

"Only on the 2nd date, I'll let you get that close to me Babe." I glance back at Gwen.

"Shut up.. What should we do?" She asked leaning closer to me trying to hear that gross noise.

"It must be Chef, You wanna run? Or Kick some Alien butt?!"

"Lets kick some alien butt!" Gwen said smiling at me. Most girls I know would run like little girls but Gwen, She was different. She was totally opposite from her boy toy Trent. I heard him clear his throat so Gwen can look at him.

"Trent..Any thoughts?" She asked.

"Yeah.." He looked back at me and to her "Lets kick some Alien butt!"

Everyone started arguing back and fourth whose going to kick the aliens but first.

"Doesn't everyone know I was talking just to you?" Gwen said looking annoyed.

A laughed some. "I Know you want me to your self Gwen, but please, Im taken, Sorry Sweetheart."

She faked gagged and said. "I'll try to see if my heart can get past it." Finally we both laughed and heard Beth yelling. She walked pasted me and Gwen and stop dead in her tracks.

"Ohh! It's just Bridgette and Geoff!" I rolled my eyes and both me and Gwen said at the same time.

"Again!?" We soon walked over and seen them making out. They didn't stop to look at us.

"Ah Nice, Don't you two ever get sick of sucking face?" I asked

None of them answered back. "Im thinking of that as a no." Owen said to me and I nodded.

"Enough Messing around, we need Alien eggs to capture." She order while everyone started walking away and only me and her was left.

"Oh being controlling are we...? I like it." I grinned at Gwen as she rolled her eyes walking to the rest of the group.

We soon caught up with the rest of the group till we heard loud noise, beeping. Some of the group left running downstairs, They actually listen to Lindsay, The stupid, Yet hot, airhead blond, like really?

Gwen looked down at her scanner. "Map says the boil room is east of there."

"Alien eggs are always in the boil room." I swear if I was ever a chick,I think I would be Gwen. She thinks just like me. She looked at me with a sweet smile staring at me. Have no idea why but I couldn't help but stare back. Yet again Trent started tapping Gwen shoulders. "Let's go!" He said and soon ran off with Gwen and DJ. I do not run. So I slowly followed until I heard someone be hide me.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked.

Geoff and Bridgette smiled. "With you, To the boil room."

I just shook my head. "Sorry but the love birds are on their own!" I said. I started walking off. Like really, They make out the whole way and started following me and Gwen? I mean D.J can follow cause he's a chill dude, Geoff used to be cool till he became lovely dovey for some suffer chick, and Trent had to follow cause Gwen and him are.. Dating.

We enter the boil room smelling like rotten eggs, maybe that's what they are? I heard Trent comment on the eggs.

"Wow they look so real." Trent said.

"Woo! We won!" D.J Yelled cheering for happiness. I looked over at Gwen smiling at me thinking how cute D.J is. D.J is cute, like those big deadly teddy bears that can attacked you. That's why I'm on D. J's good side.

"Not so fast big guy, We still have to get the eggs back to home base." I pointed to the nearest exit so we can just get the eggs and hurry up and leave.

I heard the stupid scanner going off and looked at it seeing a red dot coming are way. I hurried and looked at Gwen, like she read my mind.

"Quick lower me down." Gwen pointed to Trent.

She lend down while grabbing the eggs and I couldn't help but look, seeing Gwen's skirt from this side of the view. I smiled devilishly seeing her underwear was vampire bats all over it. I tapped D. J's shoulders for him to see it. And he looked down seeing It and hurried and covered his eyes.

"Not again!" He remarked.

"Dude, Are you sure, your not gay?" I laughed and looked back at Gwen's underwear.

"Hey!" Trent said looking at me pissed off.

"What the hell are you looking at!" He was still holding Gwen but glaring at me.

"I'm looking at you, what the hell are you looking at?" I asked getting pissed off.

"I'm looking at a Dog." Trent said pulling up Gwen and getting him self up facing at me.

"Guys stop!" Gwen said pushing the both of us. "This isn't the time, Chef is going to be Her-"

Before Gwen said that. We heard the door open seeing Chef in a green slimy outfit, chasing us.

He hurried and shot, hitting our big softie D.J. He cried like a little school girl. We hurried up and took off running like hell.

"Save yourself!" D.J said. Like, We already ran before he even said that.

We soon enter outside seeing a helicopter. "Attention , The military is here to protect you now, Unfortunately, we cant let you leave with the Alien eggs!" Chris yelled looking down at us.

"But where suppose to take the Alien eggs, that's what you say!" Trent yelled.

"Right ...I did!" Chris chuckle dropping some booms.

"In coming!" I yelled pushing Gwen out of the way seeing it was close to hitting her. She grunted while Trent yanked her arm in safety. I fell ,slamming my egg right into my face breaking it to a million pieces.

I got up seeing and smelling that gross green rotten egg all over me. Walking to Gwen seeing no starch on her or Trent. She walked up to me smiling.

"Does this mean im out?" I asked looking at her.

"Too bad, soo sad, more money for me!" She giggled that soft laugh and I soon joined her.

"Oh! Down for the count!" I laughed. We soon stop seeing Trent glaring at me.

"Oh no Are Alien eggs!" Gwen yelled looking back at Trent.

I hurried and looking all over spotting the last egg. I smiled at Gwen.

"I got it!"I was going to rush over there and get it for Gwen but stupid Guitar hero had to save the day.

"No I got it!" He yelled running.

I looked back at Gwen looking scared to death.

"Whats wrong Sweetheart?" I asked

"My Necklace!, It's gone!" She sounded worried to death.

I looked at Trent stopping dead in his tracks seeing the necklace almost falling in the drainer, He looked back seeing the egg almost falling to Chefs head. I looked at Gwen who was looking at Trent seeing how he was close to both of these things.

"I'll get the necklace!"I yelled.

"No!" Trent yelled, "I'm doing this for Gwen." I stopped looking back at Gwen as Trent made a run to the egg catching it.

"Got it!" He yelled and me and Gwen both see her lucky necklace falling down into the drain. Her face was broken, I even seen her frown with that and Trent gladly smiled at Gwen handing her the egg.

"Trust me Dear, after we win a million dollars, You can buy 300 thousands more of those." He began looking at her.

I seen her cute, sad, crushed look turn into a glare she always gave Heather.

Chris interrupted us.

"You three gave a big effort, to bad all of you guy's are looser!"

"Not so fast Chris." Trent ran finding one more egg grabbing it. I just wanted to kill him.

"Lets go Dear!" Trent said pulling Gwen along.

"Dear??" Me and Chris both said.

We soon walked over to the trailers meeting up with the rest of the guys. Chris went on about voting someone one tonight, not someone two people. I hurried and shouted,

"Well im voting for the love birds, I don't know about you guy's."

I heard some agreements and heard Heather. "He does have a point."

I seen Gwen sitting down all alone by her self looking crushed. I hurried and turned away running back to the set where we came from. "I'm going to hate myself after this." I commented before running away

****After the ceremony (Normal Point of View)**

Everybody gathered around the ceremony waiting for Chris to enter with the "Golden Chris." Chris walked in wearing a blue tux, look like he got it from the 80's Duncan thought running along being wait as everyone seem him. "Where was you?" Gwen asked whispering while Chris was talking still.

"Busy." Was All Duncan had to say and Gwen soon rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"Trent, Gwen, Harold, Duncan, Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Justin." The girls cheered once hearing that name. "Yay!" It went on and on till Chris said Bridgette and Geoff got booted. Duncan simply answered."Annoying." As Gwen nodded to them and spoke. "I love you guy's, but come on, making out is a little to much, by the way this is on a kids program." They left leaving the show still making out. And finally the cameras turned off.

**Gwen's Point of View;;**

"Finally!" I said cheering. "They are finally shut off." I felt a soft gentle hand touch mine. "Eh Trent I think im going to stay out there for a while, you know drawl and what not." Trent agreed. I mean im a loner in the group, I don't need Trent 24/7 like those crazy girlfriends. Almost everyone left but Duncan he was still on the bleacher while I was sitting down to.

"Aren't you leaving?" I asked.

"Nope." He said smiling at me.

"Well Enjoy me ignoring you cause I tend on doing that."

"You cant tame yourself Gwendolyn." Duncan said my whole name feeling his stomach giving me this look he was play with me he kept it dangling till I looked away and began to drawl looking up at the stars.

"Come on .. Dear," Duncan got up sitting next to me , while still flirting with me.

"Oh I wish Courtney was was here," I begged

"Why?" He asked.

"So you and your lame cheesy pick up lines are make a move on her and NOT me." I exhaled sharply.

"Who said I was making a move on you?" Duncan asked laughing. "You.... Oh k, But I can do better."

I laughed. "Oh Hunky Dunky your crushing my emo heart please stop." I sneered and face the other way so Duncan wouldn't bug me till he started bugging me more facing me.

"I'm kidding, Your hot babe!" He said touching my shoulders.

"I have a name idiot, and I'm sure Trent wouldn't like you if you was flirting with his girl."

"Please what can Trent do!?"

"He has a black belt!" I yelled

It was quite.. "Really?" He asked. I knew I couldn't help but laugh and Duncan had a pissed off look.

"Not Cool, Not Cool." He began.

"I bet you shit your self did yeah!?" I tease poking his sides and Duncan started laughing with me and sighed.

"Here." He said throwing something hitting my face. "Ouch!, What the-" I said picking it up seeing my lucky necklace.

I was speak less, I didn't know Duncan had it all this time. I looked up at him and said one word.

"How?"

Duncan shrugged his arms. "Since I already smelled like rotten eggs, I thought I mite as well save your stupid necklace."

I smiled at hem sympathetically. "Duncan....That's" I began before he cut me off.

"Don't say it!" He warned. I nodded and got off the bleachers and began to walk away once I was almost out of his sight I quietly said. "Nice." And walked away I heard Duncan screaming,

"I told you not to say it!" He yelled. I couldn't help and giggle and left going into the trailer falling fast asleep having another odd dream.

**I never wrote this much in my life!!**

****hope you enjoy!**

**TwistedXmo**33 **

**R&R **

**Cause I wrote a lot!!**


End file.
